


Avalon's Spring

by CreamMoon



Series: Bottom Arthur Fest 2016 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The splashing in the shallows was outrageously loud, liable to draw attention if anyone happened to be passing by. Thankfully it was a dreary, frigid day and it tended to drive the passersby away, leaving a certain reunion to be unseen and uninterrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avalon's Spring

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd day of Bottom Arthur Fest :D

The splashing in the shallows was outrageously loud, liable to draw attention if anyone happened to be passing by. Thankfully it was a dreary, frigid day and it tended to drive the passersbys away, leaving a certain reunion to be unseen and uninterrupted.

Around the two outrageous men in the shallows it was quite warm, the disheveled black haired man that was fucking feverishly into the blonde seemed to be radiating it, his skin glowing like the first rays of the morning sun.

Fingers digging into the sandy embankment above the blonde man finally managed a hoarse, but understandable series of sounds, his knuckles near white as he held onto the brown grass for dear life. "Oh _fuck_ \- M-Merlin!!"

Merlin's morning had not been anywhere near this great, nor had any of his days leading up to that frigid afternoon, really. Rarely did he have means of making a real difference in the world, and in recent centuries he felt as though he only had it in him to help the seasons turn, his body becoming more and more in tune with the earth the longer he lived.

So that afternoon when he was taking his usual walk he nearly missed the man in the water in his pre-Spring stupor, the growing energy beneath his skin after the dark days of Winter driving him to distraction.

"It is _far_ too cold for you to be wandering around like a simpleton." The goading, familiar voice called, jerking Merlin from his haze and unknowingly into dropping his glamour of age. The only difference that remained was his thick, black beard, trimmed and neat, a stark contrast to the quality of the one he assumed with the face of Dragoon.

"Now that's new." Arthur hummed, hugging himself as he stood nude in the shallows of that infernal lake. "Never would've pictured you with a beard with what a smooth chin you had."

It was rather like an explosion he mused as he pistoned in and out of the risen King's body, or perhaps more like the crash of a wave to the shore when he seized Arthur up. Arthur had been cold, _shivering_ even, his nipples pebbled as he dripped still with lake water, drawing Merlin's eyes down... down...

There was so much he wanted to ask, wanted to say, but instead he put his mouth to Arthur's and let the pair of them be swept away.

"You're- FUCK _Merlin_ you're so _hot_!" Arthur gasped, the warlock biting his neck roughly as he shoved deep into the blonde.

When they'd crashed to the ground together Merlin begged like he'd die without, like he'd expire right there and then if he couldn't get inside his King, the years between their last moment and now dissolving in an instant. Arthur didn't hesitate to let him, carding his hands reverently through dark locks as he let go a litany of yeses.

Parting the King's thighs he'd growled the spell against Arthur's throat, Merlin indulging himself and pressing two fingers inside, needlessly scissoring in the magically prepared space just to make the other man squirm and gasp.

Now he hooked his hands under Arthur's knees, pushing up and nearly folding him in half as he fucked him in earnest, his prick throbbing as his magic crescendoed with his pleasure. He practically roared Arthur's name as he pumped him full of cum, his magic bursting from him in parallel and consuming the surrounding area in green, flowers bursting forth from the soil along the embankment, poking out betwixt the risen King's now slackening fingers.

Flushed and sated the pair stared at one another, a perfect reflection as they both slowly began to smile.

"...long time, no see." Arthur murmured.

"Welcome home, Dollophead." Merlin hummed, kissing his infernal lover soundly after.


End file.
